


The Feast of Scandal

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal is mid 30's, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hannibal Lecter, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Will is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Will's father comes up in some debt and has to let his omega son live with his Uncle Hannibal. Or is there more too it?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Visiting Uncle Hannibal’s was Will’s favorite time. Will and his dad lived in the south, as his father found work more easily there, but they generally made the trip to Baltimore at least once a year. Will always looked forward to it. 

Uncle Hannibal was Will’s uncle on his mother’s side, somebody who kept in touch even though they hadn’t heard from Will’s mother in years. He was an alpha. A rich one. He had an enormous, beautiful house that showed off how successful he was. Every time they visited him, he was wearing clothes that Will had only seen on T.V. And the extravagant dinners he prepared, Will thought about those dinners at night in the trailer when his stomach grumbled. His father talked about Hannibal being over the top after they left, but he would always take the envelope of money that Hannibal handed him. It wasn’t abnormal for an alpha to take care of their family this way, especially since his alpha sister had abandoned her pregnant omega. 

It was summer, and Will’s dad had been out of work for a few weeks. As a manual labourer and an omega, it happened sometimes. If it went on long enough, it usually meant a trip to Hannibal’s for a large dinner, and a just as large envelope.

Knocking on Hannibal’s door, his father’s hand on his back large and warm, Will was excited. It had been more than a year since he had seen Hannibal. The man opened the door, and his eyes locked on Will. Will felt a thrill go through him, although it felt different than it had before. Will just turned 15, and had only presented as an omega last year, later than most of his peers. Hannibal’s scent was intense, he smelled like pure alpha. Will realised he had never really noticed how broad Uncle Hannibal’s shoulders were. How sharp his cheekbones were, and how nice the lines around his eyes made him look. 

“Please come in, dinner is almost ready.” Will slid his shoes off, and started walking down the hallway. His father paused just inside the door, and Will stopped to look at him, confused. His father was looking down, his posture the perfect image of an ashamed omega. Will could smell it on him, and it made him feel so nervous that he took a step back towards him. 

“Go ahead, Willy; we’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Will nodded, though the look in his father’s eyes made him uneasy. If anybody could help it would be Hannibal. Uncle Hannibal always helped with everything. Will walked into the kitchen, his hands stroking over the spotless counter and the kitchen tools that Hannibal had set out. He peeked in the oven, and saw something that looked like ham. It smelled wonderful, and Will felt his mouth water. 

He sat down at the breakfast bar and strained to listen to his father and Uncle Hannibal talk in the living room. The house seemed to be soundproofed because he couldn’t hear anything from them. He sighed and rested his head on the counter. The drive up here had been exhausting; even though he was used to sleeping in cars, he hadn’t got any rest. His father had been anxious the whole time, listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd on blast, and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. His anxiety had gone through Will and sat in the pit of his stomach. Will tried to pretend he didn’t feel other people's emotions, that he couldn’t see what they saw through his eyes. He was pretty sure his father knew something was off about him, even though he had never mentioned it directly.

Will was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Hannibal walk into the kitchen until he felt a hand on his back. Will relaxed at the touch, instead of tensing as he would with anybody else. 

“Are you alright Will?” Hannibal’s voice was soothing, and Will found himself leaning into him. Hannibal rubbed warmly at his back. 

“I’m just tired. Where’s dad?” Hannibal paused, and moved so that he could sit next to Will. Will frowned at how serious he looked. They had visited Uncle Hannibal many times over the years, but Will had never seen an expression on his face like this. 

“I have something unfortunate to tell you. I am sorry but I know this will upset you.” Hannibal’s voice was quiet. Will felt himself tensing up due to the seriousness in his tone. “Your father has left you here. Something has come up, and he’s not sure when he’s going to return.” Will knew at that moment, that it was something more than Hannibal was saying. His heart froze. Was Hannibal going to turn him out on the street? 

“He’s not coming back, is he?” Will’s voice was barely above a whisper. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He was an orphan now, deserted by everybody in his life but the man sitting next to him. 

“He might. The conversation was rather short.” Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and held it. Will avoided his eyes, looking at Hannibal’s collar. Hannibal’s smell was comforting, helping him stay calm. “You can stay here either way. I won’t abandon you.” Will looked up and stared at him with big eyes. He felt his heart unclench. Hannibal would help him through this. Uncle Hannibal would help him with everything. 

~~~ 

At the end of summer, Will was enrolled in a school in Baltimore. There had been no word from his dad. 

Will had almost given up hope. His father was long gone, and Hannibal had quickly adapted to caring for him. Will had started gaining weight, and his hair was cut nicely. He had new clothes and new glasses. His bed had soft sheets. He spent his spare time reading books from Hannibal’s library. Being looked after like this made him feel spoiled, like a kept omega. He saw the way people looked at them when Hannibal took him shopping in nice stores. 

Even though he regularly thought about his father, and wondered if he was unhappy and alone without his son, Will wasn’t sure if he really wanted his dad to come back. Although he felt unworthy, he was happy in his new life. But happiness was an unfamiliar feeling, and he worried that one day it would all be taken away from him. 

  
  
  


Will was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for dinner. He had a book, something expensive looking that Hannibal had told him to be careful with. Hannibal bought him bookmarks when he noticed that Will liked to dog-ear his books. Will tried to remember to do it, but there was something about a visibly well-loved book that made him happy. The kitchen was warm, which also made him happy. 

“Will, put the book away darling, dinner is almost ready.” Hannibal looked good with his apron on, he had been cooking since he got home at 5 pm and didn’t even look tired or sweaty. Will constantly felt tired and sweaty, and all he did was go to school and come home. He half wished Hannibal had time to homeschool him, but he knew the man was too busy for that. Will also tried to pretend he didn’t adore Hannibal’s affectionate nicknames as much as he did. 

“I’m almost done.” Will put the book down, his stomach growling. Hannibal had made a roast, and it smelled amazing. Everything Hannibal cooked smelled amazing. Will didn’t think he had ever had so much food in his entire life. It was still insane to him that he could have something to eat every time he was hungry And he was so tired and hungry this week. He had been feeling weird in school as well, everyone smelled different. 

Hannibal smelled different. 

Hannibal moved into the dining room, and Will stood up to follow him. He watched Hannibal’s back from the doorway as he set the table. As he turned back towards the kitchen, Hannibal caught Will’s eyes and smiled. Will smiled back instinctively. His uncle was a handsome man. A strong handsome alpha man.“Sit down William, you can tell me about your day at school.” After Hannibal moved past him, Will shook his head, trying to remove the inappropriate thoughts about his uncle from his mind. 

Will sat in his usual seat, at Hannibal’s right hand. He felt his hands twisting nervously under the table. The thoughts he was having about his loving uncle were wrong. Will knew it was his fault, he had always been good at making everything in his life turn bad. It’s probably why both of his parents had left him. 

“You are thinking too hard.” Hannibal set the feast in front of him and started serving. “Sometimes thinking too hard can be just as bad as not thinking.” 

“Uh, huh. And which philosopher said that?” Will didn’t wait for Hannibal to eat, he started digging in. 

“Just this one.” Hannibal watched him eat, grinning at him as he took a bite. Will ate quickly, the food too good to slow down on. “I’ve made dessert whenever you are ready for it.” Will nodded, unable to talk around the food in his mouth. 

As he was eating, Will continued to feel conflicted. He still couldn’t think about his father without getting upset, but being so well cared for by his favorite uncle made him feel loved. Not to mention the way his insides warmed when his uncle smiled at him.

Will emptied his plate and set down his silverware. “I’m ready for dessert.” Hannibal stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving his own plate unfinished. Will frowned because that also felt strangely good, the way his uncle listened to him like that. 

And he still couldn’t get over how great his Uncle smelled. 

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up the next morning, covered in sweat. He had school in an hour and could smell the breakfast that Hannibal was cooking. Could smell his uncle, the cleanliness of his hair, and the aftershave he used. 

Will was driving himself crazy and he knew it. He would have to shower before he went near Hannibal, scared that his uncle would smell the hormones that Will’s omega body was giving off. He ran to the shower, ignoring his uncle's call. 

The soap was something expensive that had a light beta smell to it. Hannibal had said it would help with the alphas at school. Although Will had been told by one of them that he already smelled marked, and that was why nobody at school messed with him. 

Of course, he smelled of his uncle. They spent all of their time together. It was normal and wasn’t because there was something wrong with the way that Will was attracted to him. Of course not. 

Will relaxed into the heat of the shower. He felt himself start to get wet, slick gathering at his entrance but decided to ignore it. There’s nothing he could do about it with Hannibal in the house, he was too scared that he would hear him. Or smell him. As an alpha, of the caliber that Hannibal was he would be able to smell anything sexual Will did. At least that’s what the internet said. 

Will sighed and got out of the shower. When he stepped out there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Are you alright, Will? Breakfast is ready.” Will felt himself start to get wet again, just at the sound of his voice. It rippled through him, making him shiver. Will squeezed his legs together and wrapped himself in one of the big fluffy towels that Hannibal kept in the bathroom.

“I’m fine. I’ll be down in a minute.” He should have brought clothes to the bathroom, he thought nervously when he didn't hear Hannibal walk away. At least that way he would be able to walk out there with some dignity. 

He opened the door to come face to face with his Uncle. Hannibal’s nostrils flared when he smelt Will, and Will felt himself start to flush all over. 

“You are flushed, are you feeling alright?” Hannibal took a step closer to him, and Will stepped back. He felt the heat crawl up his neck and he had to hunch his shoulders. 

“I’m fine. I just want to go lay down. Do I have to go to school today?” Hannibal touched his chin softly, holding it in his hand and made Will look up at him. 

Will caught his eye for a second, Hannibal’s gaze was so concentrated on him he thought he could feel it through his bones. 

“You can stay home, I’ll call them. I’ll run-up to the store to get you some medication as well.” Hannibal sounded concerned.

He helped Will to bed, petting over his forehead before leaving. “Get some more sleep, I’ll bring some chicken soup later.” 

Will couldn’t settle, everything felt too much in his bed, the way his shirt clung to his skin, the sheets felt rough and he was bombarded with a multitude of scents. It was like everything had been turned up to one hundred, it was impossible to relax. 

His stomach cramped but when he went to clutch at his abdomen he found he was hard too. His brain swam with confusion, he wanted something he didn’t understand, he wanted his Uncle in ways he couldn’t articulate.

His small hand wrapped around his little cock, the sparks that rushed through him were unlike any other time he’d experimented with himself. His cock was already dripping in his hand, and he could feel a gush of slick come out of him. Will whined, shocked at the pleasure and need that coursed through him. 

He didn’t realize, so caught up in a rush of feeling and sensation but as he rocked his hips into his fist he was moaning a single word over and over, “Hannibal,”

Just the word on his lips was enough to make his balls tighten. He came hard enough for his legs to shake, but his little cock still was hard between his legs. He wanted something inside of him, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. He’d tried a finger inside of himself in the past, something he’d heard from the other omegas that he should try. He wasn’t impressed with it the first time he tried it but… 

He slid his hand from his cock until he reached his hole. He could already feel the wetness there. He slid his finger inside of himself, his body clenched around it. He whined, it wasn’t big enough, but. It was better. The boiling heat inside of him got hotter, but it was better than the cramps. 

He pushed another finger inside of himself, and couldn’t help the chant that came out of his mouth. “Please, Hannibal inside me. I need. It hurts, please.” He thrust his fingers clumsily inside of himself, the loud wet sound engulfing the quiet room. 

~~~~~~~

Hannibal had to take a moment to gather himself when he left Will’s room. He had known the boy was on the verge of heat this last week, but he had underestimated how completely arousing his scent would be.

The poor boy had clearly not been taught what to expect after he presented as an Omega. The usual presentation happened in the early teens, followed within the year by the first heat. Most children got lesson’s on what to expect, and their omega parent would help ease any concerns, but it seemed that Will’s constant moving of schools and his pathetic father had done none of this.

As much as Hannibal was concerned with how confused his poor boy would be, he also knew this was exactly what he wanted. He could hear the boy’s pitiful cries for Hannibal and could smell the slick and release get stronger in the air. His plans were coming together.

It was too much for any Alpha to be in a house with such a ripe unmated Omega and not be affected. He gave himself that concession when he returned to stand outside Will’s room. He was sure to be silent as he removed his hard cock from his pants and began to jack himself off.

The way Will called out for him, the boy probably had no idea he was doing so. Hannibal had been feeding Will his come for some time now. Since the first time his father brought him to visit Hannibal had known the child would be his. And now Will was here, ripe and in heat and begging so sweetly.

Hannibal’s fist worked over his cock fast, he didn’t feel the need to make this last, one hand massaged his rapidly filling knot, the other rubbing over his head, pulling the foreskin back as he put his nose to the door jam. Will’s scent made him feel intoxicated and he almost gave himself away when he began to come.

He was quick to grab the glass jar he had brought with him, to collect his seed as he ejaculated in copious amounts. His knees felt weak and his gums itched with the need to bite and mate.

He forced himself to walk to the kitchen. A simple dish. He hummed to himself as he started to prepare it, adding the most important ingredient. It had been shown in so many studies, the easiest way to get an omega fertile, and ready to mate was to feed them Alpha’s come 

He left the soup on to boil and took a second to listen to Will as he fucked himself in his room. The sweet smell filled the house, and made Hannibal’s mouth water. He wanted to consume Will. Claim him and hold him to his heart. 

Patience was a virtue. 

When the soup was ready, he mixed in the extra come. He mixed it together and made his way up to the room. 

~~ 

Will had four fingers shoved inside of himself. He was thrusting inside of himself fast enough, that he could feel his hand cramp up. It hurt but he couldn’t bring himself to stop as he was on the edge of another orgasm. 

He felt himself tighten up, his body trying to keep his fingers inside of him as he came again. His bed sheets were damp, and he was covered in sweat. He pulled his fingers out of himself, wished, not for the first time that Hannibal was in here. To tell him what was wrong, to fuck him?

The knock on the door was so sudden, that Will almost fell out of the bed as he pulled his heavy duvet over himself. 

“Sweet Will, can I come in? I’ve brought you some food and water.” Hannibal’s voice traveled through the room, and Will could feel his hole clench up just at the sound of it. 

“Y-yes, ok,” Will replied, his voice was rough in his throat. He quickly checked he was covered up, his cock was aching and hard against his stomach and he felt it twitch when Hannibal opened the door and his scent wafted into the room.

“My poor boy, you look feverish, how do you feel?” Hannibal asked, brushing over his neck with his hand. Will’s whole body shuddered at the touch and he let out a whine when Hannibal pulled away.

He set up a bed tray for Will and took a seat next to him on the bed. “Do you need me to stay awhile, Will?”

Will longed for Hannibal to stay, to touch his neck again, to engulf him in his scent, but he was finding it hard to stop himself from begging. For what, he wasn’t sure but he was horrified at the way having Hannibal so close made him feel.

Hannibal started to fuss over Will, checking his temperature, feeling his pulse and Will felt himself panic, he was so hard now and every touch of Hannibal’s hands was bringing him closer and closer to an orgasm. He screwed his eyes tight when Hannibal pulled a cloth from somewhere and began to dry the sweat on his face.

Hannibal’s wrist brushed under Will’s nose and he couldn’t control himself anymore. The moan he let out sounded half pained, and Will tried to cover it with a cough.

“My poor boy, eat up now. The soup will help you I promise.” Hannibal urged a spoonful into Will’s mouth, he was mortified, but Hannibal didn’t seem to notice what had happened. Maybe he’d managed to pass it off as a bad cramp?

Hannibal didn’t seem to notice. Will tried to eat the soup quickly, hoping Hannibal would leave. His cock jerked everytime Hannibal’s fingers pressed to his mouth. 

“There, that should help.” Hannibal pet through his hair. Will whined again, and his hand came up to grip around Hannibal’s wrist. Will could feel himself letting out a low trilling noise, a sound he had never made before. Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. Will tried to keep his hard on away from Hannibal, but couldn’t help relax into Hannibal’s arms, slotting his nose in the Alpha’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Will started sobbing, but Hannibal just shushed him and rubbed his back. 

“Don’t cry, get some rest, Will. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Will clung to him, his nose shoved in Hannibal’s neck. The scent of him let Will relax, and he eventually fell asleep. Hannibal held onto him for a few minutes, before he laid him down. 

Tucked him in, and let his fingers trail over Will’s face. His sweet boy was so beautiful as he slept. 

Hannibal scented him before leaving the room, rest would do Will good. He was excited to see how the heat craze would continue when the boy woke up. Imagining his boy desperate, and needing him had Hannibal’s gums itch. Had his jaw clench up and his cock hard in his pants. 

Who would break first he wondered, his control or Will’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love to hear what you think so please drop us a comment!  
> You can also find us at our writers [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly one of those ideas that grabbed me and hung on. This was inspired by like 6 friends xD
> 
> I'll def add tags as I go so please feel free to check those out when I post a chapter.
> 
> you can find us here [https://twitter.com/FGfics](url)  
> my beta: [https://twitter.com/vinylmurdersuit](url) (who I adore so much, thank you)


End file.
